


Service

by JohannAndersen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohannAndersen/pseuds/JohannAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak loses a rigged bet, which lands him at Jae-ha's mercy. What ensues is not unexpected, but comes as a bit of a surprise to Jae-ha. Not that he expected any less from someone like Hak, who often lied about his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service

How had it come to this?

Hak glared up at the other man, towering above him, as he knelt before him. He had lost their bet, unaware that the cursed dragon had rigged the outcome. It should have been obvious to him, what with the situation and play through of events. There was no doubt after the first scenario passed, Jae-ha had rigged their bet, leading to his inevitable loss. A sad and sorry outcome he was highly regretting, especially now that the secret prize had been announced.

“Anytime you’re ready~” Jae-ha practically purred, his eyes filled with mischief and lust.

If Hak could kill the bastard he would, regardless of whether Yona needed him or not. He wanted to rip that playful, and painfully obvious, taunting smile off his face. He had lost unfairly, they both knew this, and it pissed him off. Yet Jae-ha refused to back off, ultimately infuriating him further, standing there with that smugness he hated. Of course he couldn’t exactly refuse, rather choosing death over going back on his honor. He had accepted the terms, even if Jae-ha cheated and sullied his own morals, he sure as hell refused to make the same decision.

The green dragon stifled a chuckle, out of all the scenarios he’d envisioned, Hak, currently kneeling at his feet, was far from what he’d expected to see that day. Not that he was complaining, his companion looking at him with those fierce eyes, it was a wonder how no one had snatched the man up for themselves yet. He paused, nearly forgetting that this man, seated before him, was Yona’s personal guard. For a moment he grimaced, a thought crossing his mind— was Hak straight? Perhaps this outcome would prove something, his curiosity piqued. He would find out, even if he had to push and prod a little, though would the thunder beast allow such a thing.

Hak took a deep breath, he could do this, he knew he could. All he had to do was service the other man, that wasn’t too hard, if any woman could do it he certainly could. Hell other men could do it just fine too, thus he could definitely muscle his way through it. It was no different than servicing a woman right? At least he didn’t think it was any different, use your tongue here, play with erogenous spots there, the only difference was the biological make up and position of things. He could do it, there was no way he couldn’t, it would just make him look bad. Hell if he would allow Jae-ha to make fun of him for something so simple, not if he had anything to do about it.

“I’m waiting.” Jae-ha stated, he was becoming impatient. He wasn’t particularly annoyed or irritated, merely he had been waiting for the thunder beast to start for quite some time, growing a bit tired of standing in one spot. What he wouldn’t give to sit down, relaxed and anticipating, all the while watching his companion service him with his tongue. Of course he’d have to wait a bit more, whether he voiced his impatience or not. He was in no way about to force Hak into anything, though he had won the bet, he refused to sink as low as to force someone into a sexual act.

The thunder beast nearly got up and left when his companion spoke. He could not believe the tone he was taking with him, that sickening tone of superiority he hated so much, whether he meant to use it or not, he simply couldn’t stand it. It made him feel low and weak, even if that was not the intention, he still hated hearing that tone slip from the dragon’s mouth. He knew it was simply Jae-ha’s speech pattern, something the dragon couldn’t control, however it still boiled his blood to hear it lace the other man’s words.

“Would you shut up,” Hak replied curtly, “this is hard enough without hearing your obnoxious voice. Worse off I have to view your ugly face, at least I can close my eyes when we start, else I’m certain I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Jae-ha could feel a sense of pride wash over him. Hak never lied about what was on his mind, yet his habit of avoiding what he really meant often shined through his hurtful words. He could already see past the thunder beast’s statement, he was mad, upset more than likely, at his tone again. He had stated before, many times, he hated his tone. It was no surprise at this point, while Shin-ah and Ki-ja got flustered or bothered by his tone, only Hak grew pissed and irritated with it. It almost made the other man, as scary and intimidating as he was, appear cute. Of course he would never say that to his face, else he wind up at the receiving end of the other’s rather deadly weapon.

“I’m wounded Hak,” Jae-ha feigned injury, “there is no need to be mean~”

“Yeah whatever…” Hak had had enough, he was ready to get this over with, reaching forward and grasping the hem of his companion’s pants. It would be easy, fast, and simple. He need not dwell on it for long, ending it swiftly before anyone came across them. All he had to do was work his tongue around the most sensitive of areas, then he could leave and pretend it never happened. No one would have to know, it’d be their little secret, and he could keep his dignity in tact.

“Hold up.” The thunder beast froze when the dragon spoke. What was he planning now? He wanted to tear him a new one at this point, stopping him when he’d finally mentally prepared himself. If it weren’t for their journey, and needing Jae-ha’s powers, he’d have lopped the other man’s head off right at that moment.

“There is a tree stump over there,” Jae-ha gestured behind Hak, “if I’m seated this may be a little easier for the both of us.”

Hak nearly growled out of raw frustration, not only would he be servicing the bastard, he would be haunched over in a rather suggestive pose. Jae-ha’s height and body proportions would make it necessary, if not mandatory, for him to practically bury his face in the man’s crotch. If that wasn’t embarrassing enough, he would also have to remain on his knees, rather than his feet, crouched down, like he’d originally intended to be. He swore at this point, the other man was doing this on purpose, but honestly he no longer really cared. All he wanted now was for this to be over, to hell with whatever position they took, he no longer gave a shit.

Practically dragging the dragon over to the stump, he sat him down forcefully and set himself to work again. Once more down on his knees, he worked with shaking fingers, his face red as he pushed Jae-ha’s clothing aside. Hak had no clue why he was getting so flustered, especially over something so simple. He had seen men naked before, it was nothing new to him, then again— he paused and stared at the task at hand. It appeared the dragon was somewhat prepared, his companion’s semi-erect shaft practically staring him in the face.

“I see you’re ready for this…” Hak muttered under his breath, knowing full well the other man could hear him.

“As are you,” Jae-ha responded, pushing his thumb past Hak’s lips with little resistance. “Let’s get started, shall we?~”

———————————————————————————————— Service———————————————————————————————-

Hak could practically hear the sounds he made, every sloppy slurp resounding in his ear, almost sickening to him. He had started strong, quickly succumbing to embarrassment, his movements now awkward and stiff. Jae-ha’s sex currently occupied his mouth, his tongue sliding along the underside in a ditch attempt to speed things along. All his earlier preparation had faded, his determination to bring the action to an end swiftly, now a distant, but hopeless, memory. He sucked hard, up and down along the organ between his lips, unable to keep a few tears from pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Had Jae-ha always been this big? He had seen the man naked before, if even a few times, and had never once figured he’d be as large as he was. It was becoming apparent he would have difficulty taking all of him, hell if he would even try, but that was only half the problem at hand. He had not been prepared for this at all, Jae-ha’s insufferable amount of stamina, still going strong while he sucked and slurped away at his length. Why hadn’t he released yet? There was no way he could still be fine, the rather stiff organ in his mouth proof of his apparent arousal. Jae-ha was resilient, but to this extent, even he didn’t believe it. It had to be an act, there was no other reason, he had to be reaching his limit soon— right?

Jae-ha smirked, his breathing a tad labored, as his companion serviced him thoroughly. He had to admit, Hak wasn’t bad, not great, but not bad. It was almost professional, with a few hesitations, yet still quite enjoyable. It took will power to keep from asking a rather touchy question, one he knew would instantly piss the thunder beast off. Though he was curious, he knew better, asking Hak where he learned such a technique would certainly land him without the use of his genitals permanently. Yet some part of him remained intrigued, his gaze never faltering, watching intently.

Hak’s body shifted, while his head bobbed lightly, keeping his mouth firmly on his target. It almost seemed rehearsed, though there were obvious signs, ones that screamed how inexperienced the thunder beast truly was. The more he watched, the more intrigued he became. Where had Hak learned such a messy technique? He had become quite curious on finding out. His actions were erratic, his tongue swiping at the most sensitive of areas, yet he still lacked skill. Of course Jae-ha knew not to say anything at this time, though he’d be sure to remember it for later, perhaps going as far as to teach him a few things.

After a few more minutes of Hak’s ministrations, Jae-ha could feel himself reaching his peak. If it weren’t for the bet, he would have never gotten this chance. A small speck of disappointment settled in his chest, he was going to miss this. Their bet was the only reason Hak even agreed to this, and once they were done, they would go no further. He wondered how great it would feel, to tear that intimidating, and often grumpy looking, expression off the other man’s face. To see him come undone as he thrust into him, taking all the other had to give with his own hands. It had become a fantasy, a dream, and the more he thought of it, the more it brought him back to his earlier questions. Was Hak truly straight? He wanted to know, and grew curious with each passing second. Just then something caught his eye, bringing him his second wind, to hold out a tad longer.

“Now what’s this?~” Jae-ha mused, sliding his foot along the ground with ease, pressing it against the thunder beast’s crotch.

The gasp that erupted from Hak, allowing Jae-ha’s shaft to slip from his mouth, left both of them in shock. Had he really made such a sensual sound? He sat in silence, looking up at his companion, his face struck with pure horror from his own reaction. Jae-ha had heard him, loud and clear, the dragon’s foot pressed firmly against his obvious arousal. He couldn’t believe it, he refused to believe it, not for a second. It was impossible for it to be true, for him to have become aroused from such a lewd, and degrading, act.

Hak kept his hand glued over his mouth, the fear of making another sound lingering at the back of his mind. What would Jae-ha think of him? He had to get away from the other man, else he find out his true thoughts, honor be damned. His morals meant shit to him, his refusal to step down long since faded, he needed to escape, and fast. Jae-ha would find out if he stayed, a fate worse than death at this point, there was no way he’d let the pervert dragon become privy to that information. It would ruin him, he just knew it would, to be seen as the submissive party, becoming aroused via servicing another man. To hell with that, he would not be seen as the weak party member, not like, he was sure, Ki-ja was.

“Hak…?” Jae-ha began to speak, taking quick notice of his companion’s change in demeanor. The thunder beast had gone completely quiet, which bothered him to no end. A silent Hak, was never a good Hak, especially when the man’s entire existence revolved around insulting those who came close to uncovering secrets he kept hidden. Yet the other man knelt before him, absolutely still, save for some trembling, which one could only see if they looked close enough. What had happened to the once powerful thunder beast? It made him wonder, if there was something to his suspicions— could Hak be feeling sick because he really is straight?

“Hey,” he continued, “you know we can stop. If you’re not feeling up to it, you can quit at anytime.”

Hak froze, his eyes wide as that tone slipped from the dragon’s lips once more. That tone he hated to hear, the tone that pitied him, while still holding an air of superiority. Why did he hate it so much? To hear that voice, laced with pity for him, unable to continue what he set out to do, and pitying him for it. No, he refused to let it end there, with this obnoxious dragon pitying him for this outcome. To hell with that, he wouldn’t stand for it, not if he could still do it. He would prove to Jae-ha he could handle anything, no matter what it was. The dragon would eat his words, he’d shove them down his stupid throat himself if he had to. If there was anyone to pity, it sure as hell would not be him, not while he lived to do something about it.

“Shut up!” Jae-ha nearly jumped at the sudden outburst. Hak’s rather loud, yet assertive, tone sent chills up his spine. He would never admit that he loved that side of him, that stubborn, and slightly aggressive, demeanor that demanded respect. It reflected the general side of him, the one he’d heard so much about, and wished to see for himself. Yet one rarely saw that, save for the thunder beast’s battle style, which painted a pretty picture for what he must have been like in the past. He could feel an excitement building within him, wanting nothing more than to tear the other man down. To bring him to his limit, wreck that intimidation, and pull apart the mask to reveal the submissive beast beneath. His thoughts drove him wild, wishing he could, even for a moment, be the other man’s undoing.

Without warning Hak leaned forward, once more taking him into his mouth. His companion clearly wasn’t finished yet, and had found his second wind, as he himself had earlier. Of course his actions were far more sloppy, he could see it plain as day. The embarrassment and uncertainty had taken over, leaving him at a loss for what to do. Hak’s ministrations weren’t nearly as pleasurable as they had been, winding up rushed and careless, and slightly uncomfortable. It almost made him want to call it off, the bet having run its course, even more so now that the other man seemed to be forcing himself.

Jae-ha continued to watch Hak’s actions, letting out a sigh in slight frustration. Hak was so stubborn in odd ways, while cute, it did get tiring after awhile. He had to end this sooner, else they both suffer to some degree. The other’s ministrations had become far too sloppy and awkward, there was no way he could reach his edge, not without some initiative on his part. He had to think of something, anything to speed things along, his gaze falling on his companion’s obvious arousal. While hidden quite well beneath his clothing, Hak’s erection was visible to his eyes, and very close to his foot. It would be so easy for him to mess with him, whether Hak was aware or not. All he had to do was—

This time, without losing his hold of Jae-ha’s throbbing organ, Hak moaned in response. Jae-ha had taken some initiative, not that it was any surprise, though he couldn’t pull away this time. He could feel him, the dragon’s hand firmly on the back of his head, holding him in place. It seemed the other man was determined to finish this time, whether he wanted to pull away or not. To some degree he was relieved for this turn out, on the other hand, if Jae-ha reached his limit he’d be forced to— His train of thought was cut short, as his companion once again pressed against his crotch. He was going to lose it if he kept doing that, his arousal painful and ready. Could he really spill over from such a simple action? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out.

Jae-ha no longer spoke, a relief to Hak. He had grown sick of hearing that voice practically taunt him, happy to hear it shut up for awhile. The sounds he made however, made it hard to keep himself calm. Each pleasurable gasp, followed by a moan, caused his own obvious need to twitch and respond. Why did Jae-ha’s voice have to sound this good during this act? He hated it any other time, telling the dragon time and time again, going as far as to say his voice made his blood boil. Yet right at that moment, he loved it, each gasp driving him wild. To see Jae-ha come undone, even simply to this degree. He enjoyed it, knowing he was the cause of it.

Soon enough Hak felt the grip in his hair tighten, along with Jae-ha’s body going rigid. The dragon was at his limit and would surely release. Unable to pull away he was prepared, he’d either be swallowing, or more to his desire, spitting it out. Not that he minded, it was finally coming to an end, and that was all that mattered. A hot, goo like, liquid soon spread across his tongue, indicating the other man had reached his peak. It felt odd, the taste strange and foreign to him, yet he didn’t pull away. He kept still as his companion finished up, opting to swallow, deciding it better to drink than drown.

After a brief recovery Jae-ha pulled back, taking a second to look down at Hak’s face. He proceeded to swipe his thumb across his lips, nabbing a bit of his desire that remained. It was no surprise to him that the thunder beast had swallowed, though it was certainly not what he had expected either. He was beginning to think that this had been a bad idea, especially with the expression Hak currently wore. His companion’s fierce glare practically cut him to pieces, giving the phrase if looks could kill, a whole new meaning. Yet he couldn’t stop there, it was impossible, though he’d regret it. It could not end there, not with Hak still in need of assistance.

“Well, if we’re done here,” Hak stated, proceeding to stand, “I’ll head back. Yona expected us back awhi—”

“We’re not finished,” Jae-ha said sternly, gesturing to Hak’s own problem, “what about that?”

Hak nearly threw a fit in that moment, taking a swing at Jae-ha. He was furious, embarrassed, and more than a little frantic. He had to leave quickly, it was too dangerous to stick around. There were things he kept to himself, things he never wanted anyone to know. It was to be forgotten eventually, that was his goal, to have these thoughts disappear. He wouldn’t let Jae-ha see it, his hidden side. To hear him crack underneath his ministrations, he refused to let that happen, not while he could avoid it. His companion would never see it, he’d be sure of it, even if he had to kill him. He would take those secrets with him to his grave if he had to.

Avoiding a few more swings, Jae-ha could see he’d triggered something in Hak. Something not meant to be touched upon had come up, immediately sending the other man into a rage. It was clear he was trying to put a stop to it, to whatever he had triggered in his companion. Yet there was nothing he despised more than dishonesty, specifically to oneself. He was going to get this out of Hak, he had to, especially now that killing him seemed to be an option. He had come too close to secrets the thunder beast kept hidden, and now he was going to pay for it, but not before he got the other to spill it. He’d die once he knew, if it meant that much to his companion. However first and foremost, he’d crack that surface.

“What is with you?!” Jae-ha questioned, quickly pinning his companion, chest first, against a tree. It had been a split second chance, but he’d taken it either way, making the swift decision to secure Hak’s behind his back. He knew full well the thunder beast could kill him, especially if he was determined enough. Something was clearly bothering the other man, and he needed to figure it out, sooner rather than later. Hak had never been like this before, unless it involved Ki-ja, and even then he had a good reason. Yet in this situation, he had agreed to the bet, and yet was now trying to kill him for it. If he really hadn’t wanted it, why didn’t he stop? He couldn’t figure it out.

“Let me go!” Hak struggled in Jae-ha’s grasp.

“Not until you tell me what is wrong with you!”

“As if you’d understand!”

“Then explain it!”

Hak went rigid. What could he say? Could he really tell Jae-ha he enjoyed what they did? No, he couldn’t. He could never admit he had found enjoyment in what he’d done, becoming aroused out of being the submissive party. To become turned on by servicing another man, and not just any man, but his companion he had come to develop feelings for.

“If you think you’ll be treated differently,” Jae-ha sighed, “you won’t. I’m concerned about you Hak.”

Hak remained silent, leaving Jae-ha with no other choice. His companion needed dealing with, else they be unable to return to camp. Thus he took matters into his own hands, slipping his free hand beneath Hak’s clothing. He took hold of him, firmly, giving him a few rough squeezes, soon moving into a slow stroking motion. Up and down, along the full length of Hak’s erection, he stroked him. It wouldn’t take long, that was obvious. Hak was trembling, gasping in pleasure, and more than likely lingering on the edge, he could sense it. He had been able to see it, the thunder beast’s struggle to keep from losing control. It upset him a bit, to see Hak do this to himself, clearly at a state of painful arousal.

“J-Jae-…” Hak gasped, attempting to pull his hands from Jae-ha’s iron grip. It felt good, way too good. Jae-ha’s fingers sliding along his shaft, bringing him to his limit. He had to stop it, his body quickly betraying his mind. The more he tried, the more he failed, unable to gather himself enough to tell his companion to stop. In fact the more it went on, the more he fell into that sweet trap. He wanted more, he wanted to let loose via Jae-ha’s ministrations. This was what he’d fantasized before, what he’d imagined and thought of alone at night. He loved Yona dearly yes, yet he had come to love this man too. Why? He didn’t understand it anymore, all he knew was he wanted to come undone from this man. It was clear to him now, he wanted Jae-ha to own him, his honor and morals be damned.

Jae-ha felt a sense of pride, his lips cracking into a smirk. It didn’t take any words to know what had happened. Hak had given into him, of his own free will, without his coercing. He had began to regret it, thinking he should let the other man go. Yet here he was, shaking in his arms as he neared his limit, allowing his change in demeanor to do the talking for him. Hak wanted him to finish him off, to be his undoing, and he wasn’t about to disappoint. Something awoke inside him as well, increasing his speed, his fingers sliding rapidly along his companion’s shaft. He was determined to be the one, the only one, that the thunder beast thought about in this instant. It was decided between them, and he wasn’t going to let that slip away from him.

Jae-ha’s ministrations continued, sending Hak into a frenzy, unable to silence himself anymore. Each hard stroke drew a moan from his lips, his body shivering and trembling against the dragon. He was going to lose it, no longer able to hold himself back. His body jerked and went rigid, finally reaching his peak.

“Jae-ha!” Hak gasped, pushing past his peak.

Jae-ha smiled warmly against Hak’s back. He could feel the other man’s hot seed spill over his hand, and likely the tree they currently rested against. His companion’s body shook against him, obviously riding out the waves of his orgasm. It took everything he had to keep from losing control, knowing Hak was in no shape for anything else. Even if he had found his answer, he knew it would be pushing it.

——————————————————————————————Service——————————————————————————————

“So…” Hak cleared his throat. He had recovered quite fast, a surprise to Jae-ha, but not to be unexpected. “This stays between us.”

“I can agree to that~” Jae-ha wasn’t the least bit shocked at the request, it seemed so like Hak to pretend stuff didn’t happen. Of course it upset him, however he understood. He knew the thunder beast’s pride was the cause, refusing himself to admit what he enjoyed. He guessed it was due to his upbringing, making the most sense. After all, what general allowed themselves to be taken, or played with, by another man? Not to say it wasn’t disappointing, but he wouldn’t complain. He got something out of his companion, and that was enough for him. What more could he possibly ask for? Hak’s spirit had been all the answer he needed, sharing that connection, which he allowed, for even a brief moment. It was enough for him.

“Let’s go.”

“Alright.”

Jae-ha kept his gaze on Hak’s back as he walked away. It was far from over for them, he knew this to be true. There would be another time, when the thunder beast came undone, and he’d be the one to blame. Something had awakened within the other man, a beast tamed by a dragon, and there was no stopping it. He knew it would break loose again, and he would have to tame it once again. It would seek him out, that beast looking for its tamer. On the nights it would require company, company no one else can give, no one but him. He would be there, by its side. That beast that required a reason to need release, a reason to be tamed— and he would be there to tame it.

Jae-ha, the thunder beast tamer. He would accept this title with pride, and no one would take it from him. Even in death, the title was his, and his alone.


End file.
